


It's not farewell

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Goodbye for newts year in the field





	

The mid-morning sun glinted in the light drizzle, steadily being sprinkled from the cloudy skies above. As the pair of you walked, hands clasped tightly together, occasionally jumping over puddles that had formed the night before, in the dips and crevices of the cobbled streets. 

 

Rounding the corner, a strong smell of fish assaulted your nostrils, while the seagulls incessant squawking pierced at your ears. Newt’s grasp on your hand tightened slightly, bringing it to his lips, and placing a gentle kiss to your simple wedding band, that he had given you only a year ago, a sad smile on his handsome face. 

 

Setting his battered brown leather case between large feet, he began rummaging about his pockets with his spare hand, he pulled out a slightly crumpled letter. “don’t open this just yet love, or we’ll both be in tears.’ He chuckled lightly as he pushed your hair from your eyes, leaning into his gentle touch, placing a chaste kiss to his work worn palm, before taking the letter from him. 

 

“promise you’ll be careful?’ you requested wearily, as he gave you a slightly mischievous smile, ‘I always am love.’ You snorted “oh I think that bite scar on your waist, begs to differ.’ Giving his slender waist a light squeeze, “it wasn’t his fault. He was treated so poorly by humans .’ 

 

Suddenly the final warning to board the ship bellowed through the misty air, ringing in your ears, and cutting off newt’s lamenting. Dread filled your stomach, at the sound, as tears pricked your usually bright eyes. Of course you were thrilled and beyond excited for Newt, this journey would be the making of him, you knew that, and reminded him of it whenever he had doubts about this adventure. With all of the will in the world, that wasn’t going to stop you from missing him. His silly habits, that lopsided smile, those sea green eyes that twinkle when he laughs, his warm cuddles, and gentle touches and his boundless kindness. 

 

Desperation began to grow in your chest, as the last stragglers began to clamber on board. Kissing in public wasn’t something that you and newt did often, but these were special circumstances, stares be damned, you grabbed newt by the lapels of his coat and pulled him down to meet your lips, in a desperate slightly watery goodbye kiss. You poured all of the love that you processed for this caring, irritating man into the kiss, with the blind hope that it might be enough to last. 

 

He pulled away all too soon, pressing his forehead to yours, “I love you, more than you know. Please don’t forget that. I promise I’ll write as often as I can.’ His own eyes gleaming with tears, as he reluctantly let your hand go, he made his way up the gangway and onto the ship, giving you one final wave, before he ducked his way inside. 

 

Have a great day and be safe   
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences every day  
Master list   
http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
